This invention relates to a disposable pull-on undergarment and more particularly to a pull-on undergarment such as a disposable pants-type diaper, training pants or incontinent pants.
Conventional disposable pull-on undergarments are composed of front and rear waist regions opposed to each other and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions. The front and rear waist regions are connected with each other at bonding zones that extend along transversely opposite side edge portions thereof so as to define a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes. Such undergarments are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 1998-75980A, 1998-99373A and 1998-204704A. As is common in these undergarments, the respective bonding lines extend along transversely opposite sides of a wearer""s waist.
To take off or remove a used undergarment from the wearer lying on his or her back, a helper for the wearer may tear open the undergarment along the bonding zones. The force required by the helper to tear open the used undergarment is exerted on the undergarment in a direction from side edges of the waist-hole toward a transversely middle zone of the undergarment in the crotch region.
In the case of the undergarments disclosed in the above Publications, the direction of the tearing force does not coincide with the direction of the bonding lines. Accordingly, although the force is exerted upon the bonding zones, it is not necessarily exerted on the bonding lines as the used undergarment is torn open and consequently there is an apprehension that the undergarment may not be smoothly torn open along the bonding lines.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable pull-on undergarment that is designed so that the undergarment can be smoothly torn open along the bonding lines.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable pull-on undergarment having front and rear waist regions opposed to each other and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions wherein these front and rear waist regions are connected with each other at bonding zones that extend along transversely opposite side edge portions thereof so as to define a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes.
According to this invention the bonding lines respectively have upper end portions lying adjacent the waist-hole and lower end portions lying adjacent the pair of leg-holes so that the bonding lines approach a longitudinal center line vertically extending across circumferential middle zones of the front and rear waist regions as the bonding lines extend from the upper end portions toward the lower end portions.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the bonding lines extend at an angle of 5xcx9c30xc2x0 with respect to the longitudinal center line.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the undergarment comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent panel disposed between these two sheets.